Heart, Myth, Bond
by ariniad
Summary: Friendship fic; Chapter 2, Partner. 'Kita bergandengan tangan, kita tersenyum. Suara bising tak lagi terdengar; kau tangkup dalam kedua tanganmu, dan kuhancurkan gemanya dengan deru suaraku.' Russia-Fem!Indonesia. K plus.
1. Chapter 1: Heart Myth Bond

_Friendship fic. Menanggapi soal tragedi Sukhoi Superjet100 yang menabrak Gunung Salak. Russia/Fem!Indonesia. Mix PoV, walau lebih menyorot ke Russia. Diakhiri dengan crack garing. Krik, krik..._

_Rating: K+._

_OC Fem!Indonesia masih punya saya._

_Well, enjoy!_

_._

* * *

**Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**•** **Heart, Myth, Bond •**

**By: **Arine

Friendship/General

.

_**Summary: **Friendship fic. Tragedi memang hanyalah tragedi, namun, jika itu mempengaruhi hubungan di antara kita, maka aku harus segera meminta maaf. RussiaxFem!Indonesia. K+._

_._

* * *

.

.

"Mohon maaf, Tuan Russia."

Angin semilir menyibak rambut_ auburn_-nya dengan poni sisi yang lebih panjang daripada anak-anak rambut yang menutupi kening pucatnya. Menggelitik ujung hidung Russia yang terlalu mancung. Menatap keadaan di kejauhan sana dengan pandangan nanar. Meratapi delapan jiwa yang tak lagi terasa berdenyut ketika ia membuka matanya pagi ini, menyadari bahwa kejadian ini pasti akan membawa petaka yang lebih dari sekedar tragedi dalam kecelakaan kapal terbang produksi negeri sang mantan komuni.

"Ha ha ha, tidak perlu begitu, _Indoneziya_. Tidak perlu merasa tidak enak, da."

Ini adalah salah satunya. Seorang personifikasi ibu pertiwi tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan mengiba, namun sama sekali tak ada rasa kasihan yang berlebihan di sana. Mungkin, Indonesia hanya tidak ingin melukai hatinya dengan terlalu mengasihani keadaannya, yang mesti kehilangan delapan warganya saat pesawat yang dikembangkan oleh negara Russia setelah USSR runtuh melakukan _joyflight_ dan lepas landas dari Bandara Halim Perdana kusumah. Yang naasnya mesti meregang nyawa dan bertabrakan dengan salah satu areal pegunungan yang cukup berbahaya dengan tebing curamnya.

"Tapi, kupikir aku harus..."

"Ah, tidak masalah sama sekali, Indonesia. Tentu itu sama sekali bukan hal yang perlu menjadi beban pikiranmu." Senyum Russia, walau bagi beberapa orang kadang terlihat menakutkan, namun nampak sangat lembut saat ini. "Mau bagaimana lagi, da? Lagipula, korban di pihakmu juga banyak, kan?"

Sang personifikasi zamrud khatulistiwa berjengit. Ya, perasaan dimana banyak warga negaranya yang meninggal memang sering ia rasakan tiap hari. Bencana alam, kelaparan, kesehatan, umur. Hanyalah suatu fakta Kehidupan ketika sumbu terakhir api hidup seseorang mesti pudar, bahkan mati. Hal yang sangat lumrah bagi setiap personifikasi. Namun, saat kematian dari suatu warga negara akan membawa permasalahan hubungan bilateral dengan negara lain...

"Bahkan, masalah dengan Malaysia saja tidak terasa sangat menusuk seperti ini..."

Yang mungkin karena hubungannya antara Russia bisa dikatakan baik. Sebegitu baiknya hingga rasanya Indonesia ingin terus mengucapkan terima kasih pada Russia atas pertolongannya dalam memasok pesenjataan ke negerinya saat perebutan Irian Barat dari Nederland berpuluh-puluh tahun lalu. Hal yang mungkin negara besar ini sudah lupakan, tapi tidak baginya. Adiknya bisa ia dapatkan kembali karena itu.

Walau harus memanfaatkan ketakutan Amerika kala itu.

"Tapi, di pihakmu tetap ada korban 'kan, da? Kita sama-sama kehilangan warga negara kita, Indonesia. Jangan merasa tidak enak begitu."

Semilir angin kembali, mengayun-ayun ujung syal panjang yang sering Russia kenakan ketika matanya lagi-lagi mengarah pada tebing curam yang mulai diselimuti kabut. Hawa dingin memang sangat menusuk, tapi, bagi dirinya yang sudah terbiasa dengan iklim dingin dan _General Winter_, ini tak lebih dari angin sepoi ketika _windchill_ akan datang.

Tebing itu, sebagian daerahnya ambruk, meninggalkan sisa-sisa tanah juga vegetasi alam yang longsor ke bawah bersama beberapa puing-puing putih bagian dari pesawat yang kini menjadi bangkai mati yang termutilasi. Segumpal daging terlindungi tulang rusuk yang sering manusia sebut dengan jantung, mendetakkan begitu banyak debaran dalam semenit yang dihitungnya dengan sangat perlahan, sekedar menenangkan perasaan. Ia mendengarnya, walau samar, suara degub warganya yang perlahan meredup dan tidak terdengar lagi, seperti memperhatikan bohlam lampu yang hampir mati. Suara para keluarga yang menangis berduka, berharap keajaiban dari Yang Maha Kuasa.

...Walau mustahil.

"Mustahil..." ujar gadis muda berambut ikal di sebelahnya, seperti dapat membaca pikiran Russia. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa mendengar suara-suara mereka lagi, walau telah mengerahkan _mereka_," Indonesia pasti berbicara soal kawan-kawan _halus_nya. Pasti. "Untuk ikut mencari, namun..."

Mungkin mudah baginya untuk menahan tangis, karena ia adalah seorang pria. Sebuah labelisasi yang terkadang sangat menguntungkan. Tapi, bagi seorang personifikasi muda, seorang gadis pula, mungkin ini adalah sebuah cobaan berat. Sekalipun susah mengalihkan pandangan pada tebing di depannya, Russia berusaha kembali menatap Indonesia yang tertunduk meringkuk dengan kepala yang hampir menyentuh lutut. Kedua pundaknya bergetar, tanda tak mampu menahan sebuncah perasaan yang ingin keluar.

Sontak ia tepuk-tepuk salah satu bagian pundak itu, ingin memberi sedikit dukungan moril. Walau nihil, sang zamrud khatulistiwa masih meringkuk menggigil.

"Kartika..." Ia sebut nama Indonesia yang hanya sedikit orang saja yang tahu, dan ia tanpa diduga juga mendapat kehormatan itu. "Aku... minta maaf, da."

Jika Kartika bisa terus meminta maaf padanya sekalipun kesalahan masih tidak jelas berada di siapa, maka, kenapa tidak? 'Maaf' merupakan salah satu kata ajaib yang dapat menyenangkan hati seseorang, bukan?

"...Seharusnya kau tidak sebaik ini."

Ucapan yang seketika membuat gerakan tangan Russia berhenti. Ia pandangi wajah yang kini terangkat, nampak kesedihan dan kekalutan tergambar di sana. Namun begitu, senyum manis yang Indonesia pasang seperti ingin menyembunyikan semua perasaan yang ada.

"Kupikir, ada kesalahan yang dilakukan pihak bandara juga saat kru pesawat negaramu meminta izin untuk merendahkan ketinggian pesawat. Dan, salah satu _Airlines_ negeriku juga membatalkan permintaan pengiriman pesawat itu pada negaramu. Bagaimana aku tidak merasa tidak enak, Ivan?"

Dan ia tidak bisa membalas apapun. Yah, entahlah. Tim SAR baru akan bergerak hari ini dan belum ada bukti konkret tentang itu. Hanya sekedar omongan dari beberapa pihak. Soal pembatalan memang cukup mengecewakan, tapi, bukankah itu langkah yang sangat bagus untuk dilakukan sebagai sebuah tindakan tegas terhadap suatu kecelakaan? Tidak peduli siapa yang salah, pihak mana yang mesti bertanggung jawab, itu bukan masalahnya kini. Namun, keselamatan dan keinginan untuk tidak lagi terjadi hal yang sama adalah cukup untuk membenarkan tindakan _Airlines_ tersebut.

"Tapi, itu kebijakan yang sangat bagus dan tegas, da, Kartika."

"Tapi... malu rasanya kami mesti melakukan ini padamu..."

"Ha hah, kebiasaanmu yang tidak enakan itu memang menyusahkan ya, da? Pantas saja banyak sekali barang-barang tidak jelas hasil _online shopping_ bertumpuk di dalam rumahmu." Begitu tepat mengenai sasaran, _yandere_ ini. "Kau memang tidak pintar berkata 'tidak', da. Ah, mau bergabung bersamaku, da?"

"Urgh..."

Perbincangan yang berakhir membahas kebiasaan Indonesia yang paling tidak menguntungkan itu memutus setiap topik yang bisa dimunculkan. Pertanyaan tambahan yang biasa menjadi _catchphrase_ terpanjangnya itu hanya sekedar candaan, Russia tahu Indonesia adalah seorang personifikasi dengan ideologi bebas-aktif, dari dulu sampai sekarang. Dirinya hanya tersenyum, saat Indonesia tidak bisa membalasnya dengan kata-kata yang lebih jelas. Kelemahan lain yang membuatnya selalu menjadi pihak minor, kebiasaan _abstain_. Sehingga sunyi lagi-lagi membungkus percakapan kosong di antara mereka.

Tapi, tidak masalah juga. Suasana sunyi ini perlu bagi masing-masing dari mereka untuk kembali berpikir, merencanakan. Saling introspeksi diri. Memperbaiki kekurangan yang mungkin ada namun terlewati.

"Dan para media-media _alay_ itu..."

"Da?"

Tersenyum. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya benci dengan pemberitaan miring soal perusahaan milikmu, Russia. Sangat menghina. Dan bikin sesak saja." Tarik napas. "Itu juga menjadi alasan lain kenapa aku harus minta maaf, kau tahu."

"Begitukah, da? Maaf, aku tidak begitu mengerti bahasa negerimu dan aku tidak banyak mengikuti perkembangan beritanya di Indonesia."

Senyum itu terlihat makin manis. "Baguslah kalau begitu."

Russia membalas senyum murni Indonesia dengan gaya yang sama. Merasa sedikit iri karena, walaupun mereka memiliki senyum yang hampir sama, tetap saja Indonesia yang lebih bisa bergaul dan berinteraksi tanpa ada kecanggungan dengan para personifikasi lain. Padahal, apa kurangnya dia? Apa karena dia selalu membawa pipa air yang kadang ada noda darahnya ke _World Conference_? Atau memang, Indonesia itu imut sekali dan membuat personifikasi lain _tidak tahan_?

...Rasanya, ia perlu mempertimbangkan hal yang terakhir. Ia sudah menemukan banyak personifikasi negara tetangga Indonesia yang bisa memberikan bukti konkret untuk satu pertanyaan itu. Apalagi, masih ada personifikasi di Eropa Barat sana yang terkena efek yang sama.

"Negaraku akan membantu sebisanya, da."

Tersenyum lagi, walau kini rasa sedih lebih mendominasi. "Terima kasih, Russia."

"Ini pembelajaran bagiku juga lho, da."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga mesti belajar dari hal ini, agar tak terulang lagi." Agak sembab dan berkantung, namun sepasang bola mata berwarna garnet gelap itu masih tetap berpendar begitu indah. Ketegaran mewarnai pupilnya yang kemilau terkena cahaya bulan. "Aku tidak mau hubungan kita jadi buruk gara-gara ini."

"Aku juga, da."

Perbedaan tinggi badan tidak membuat arah pandangan mereka saling mengurungkan diri untuk bertemu lagi dengan seulas senyum tipis yang penuh pesan manis. Persahabatan yang dimulai dari selesainya Perang Dunia lalu, dengan masing-masing Boss tersayang, ternyata membawa ikatan yang tak disangka-sangka sangatlah erat hingga saat ini. Hal yang membuat seorang Russia tersenyum lebih lebar dan terkikik geli. Entah bagaimana, banyak warga mudanya yang menyukai Indonesia, membuatnya tidak bisa mengenyahkan perasaan sayang yang ada untuk gadis berambut ikal bergelombang ini. Rasa sayang yang lebih bersifat antar-saudara, seperti hubungannya dengan Ukraine dan Bellarus.

"Nomong-ngomong, dari tadi kau terlalu formal, da. Aku jadi sedih..."

"Eh? Begitu? Maaf, Russia. Aku bukannya bermaksud..."

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Cukup sesi minta maafnya. Tidak, aku tidak marah, Indonesia. Tragedi tetaplah tragedi, mau sebanyak apapun kita meminta maaf pada pihak yang kehilangan."

"...Tapi, jika itu mempengaruhi hubungan di antara kita, maka aku harus segera minta maaf, bagaimanapun."

"Hmm..." Mengulum bibir, memikirkan balasan yang tepat. "Kalau begitu, aku juga akan minta maaf."

"He heh, sekarang kau yang memulainya, Russia."

"Oh."

Tawa pelan kini melanda. Bersama-sama menundukkan kepala dan saling terkikik, membagi canda kecil yang dirasa tepat waktunya. Indonesia, sang negeri 'zamrud khatulistiwa'. Negeri yang membuatnya tertarik karena iklimnya yang sangat berbeda dengan negaranya. Kesamaan pemikiran yang tak disangka membuat mereka terkadang menyatakan pendapat yang sama. Salah satu rekan kerja yang berpotensi. _Author_ saja ingin sekali mempelajari bahasa sang negara mantan 'Tirai Besi'.

Kabut semakin menutupi wilayah tebing curam yang sedari tadi menjadi objek pandangan mereka. Sedikit demi sedikit mengaburkan pemandangan longsor sebagian yang nampak pada salah satu bagian. Russia menghela napas, mengakhiri sesi duka cita lalu merapikan syalnya. Saatnya untuk kembali dan menyusun rencana bantuan apa yang harus diberi setelah ini.

Namun, sebelum itu...

"Tapi, 'kendaraan' ini memang hebat ya... da. Apa kau tidak berniat membuat paket wisata dengan menggunakan _'ini'_, Indonesia? Paket wisata mengendarai punggung naga tak kasat mata, begitu? Boleh aku menirunya, da? Mungkin aku bisa minta tolong China sehabis ini."

.

.

**End**

.

* * *

.

Fic SKS. Dengerin beritanya sampai puas en baru malamnya kepikiran bikin fic ini. Update kilat? Ngga juga. Saya kan ngga pintar bikin fic dengan sangat cepat. :-*

Habisnya, kemungkinan hidup setelah nabrak tebing itu cuma... 99,999% saja, kan? (Lagipula, itu pesawat Superjet) Sisanya, cuma keajaiban Tuhan saja yang bisa.

Wah, yang mesan Sukhoi Superjet100 di Indonesia itu salah satunya ada yang namanya _Kartika_ Airlines, lho. Dan Airlines ini juga yang melakukan pembatalan pemesanan. Inikah Takdir yang dirancang Tuhan untuk saya? XD #PLAK #seenaknya

Tuh, humornya garing kan? Kayak makan kacang sangrai. #apahhubungannyah

Saya kaget kalau kalian ngga tau apa itu politik bebas-aktif.

Disini, Indonesia lah yang pakai bahasa Russia, kecuali waktu dia bilang 'alay'. Biasa lah, lidah kita emang fleksibel dan bisa segala bahasa asal ada usaha. XD

Dan, _urgh_, saya benci dengan pembicaraan di berita soal siapa yang benar atau salah, terus yang sok-sokan menyorot ke keluarga korban. Kayak infotainment aja, sumpah. Ini berita bertaraf nasional yang berbobot atau apa, sih? Kalau mau ngikutin infotainment masuk infotainment aja sono, main persepsi. Main buka-buka aib sampai puas. Ini berita, yang diperlukan itu fakta, bukannya hal yang sifatnya duga-duga atau sembarang comot alasan. Mau beberin fakta juga mikir. Gimana kalau pembicaraan macam itu mengganggu hubungan bilateral antara Russia sama Indonesia? Ngga mikir apa mereka?

_By the way_, gara-gara ini, saya jadi jatuh cinta sama negara Russia. Duh, gimana nih, saya punya _crush_ sama Russia dong, berarti? *sayanya aja, Kartika mah ngga* Bole nyulik Russia buat _dinner_ sehari di hutan bakau, ngga? #ngaco

.

Oke, emang seharusnya pencarian tim SAR sudah dilanjutkan kemarin, jadi seenggaknya masih ada harapan hidup bagi para korban. Tapi, tolong maafkan diri saya yang pesimis, jadinya para korban saya nilai mungkin tidak bisa lagi... you know. Mohon maaf juga bagi para keluarga korban, dan semoga diberi ketabahan. Amin.

.

Setiap kesalahan fact atau typo akan saya benarkan malam nanti. Soalnya saya mesti pergi ke kota sebelah dulu. Mohon pengertiannya.

.

Thanks for reading!

_-Ari_

.

**Samarinda, May 12th 2012**


	2. Chapter 2: Partner

**| Heart, Myth, Bond | | Another Stories |**

**| Partner |**

_- ariniad -_

.

_**Summary:**__ Kita bergandengan tangan, kita tersenyum. Suara bising tak lagi terdengar; kau tangkup dalam kedua tanganmu, dan kuhancurkan gemanya dengan deru suaraku. _

Kita _partner_, dan akan selalu begitu.

.

.

_Listening to: Snow Patrol– If There's a Rocket Tie Me To It_

.

* * *

.

Katakanlah, bahwa tak ada yang namanya kekekalan― tak ada yang abadi. Tak ada yang stagnan. Lempeng Bumi setiap hari–setiap detik–bergerak. Bumi berputar mengikuti orbit tak tampak yang telah tercipta untuknya, manusia menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan langit maupun tanah. Tak ada yang stagnan di dunia ini.

Hubungan ini tidak kekal; kita tahu. Kau maupun aku, kita bersama, mengerti. Ada kalanya kita akan saling melepaskan genggaman tangan dan membalikkan badan; mengkhianati bagai pecundang. Siapa yang tahu? Sosok kita bukanlah kita yang menentukan, kita tahu, tapi yang menjadi nahkoda kita. _Siapa tahu?_

Namun, apa kau tahu? Untuk sementara ini, aku merasa itu semua tak lagi perlu diperbincangkan. Tak perlu dibahas terlalu jauh. Pertemuan kita tak lama; aku menyempatkan diri menyicip udara dingin yang begitu membekukan di tempatmu hingga membuat sendiku kaku; kau tertawa riang di antara kecipak air di bibir pantai― kulitmu yang pucat nampak kemerahan. Ada sesuatu yang membuat kita sama dari semua perbedaan yang dipaparkan oleh Dunia, dan aku cukup tersenyum. Begitu juga engkau.

Dan itulah yang membuat kita setara; membuat kita mempunyai pemikiran yang sama. Tak peduli ada berapa selang waktu dimana kau menganggap kehidupan kita tidaklah berguna dan betapa aku merasa aku lebih cocok tenggelam di antara riuh ombak di tengah lautan; kita bertahan dengan kemampuan kita. ...Tidak. Kemampuan orang-orang kita― mereka berusaha hingga sejauh ini, mereka memperjuangkan eksistensi kita. Bisakah kaurasakan degub jantung mereka ketika lagu kebangsaan Nasional kita mereka perdengarkan hingga jauh? Berdegub begitu cepat, berdebar-debar, air matanya menetes-netes. Betapa indah.

Dan hubungan kita kini pun tak jauh dari hal tersebut. Perjuangan mereka; keinginan mereka agar kita tetap dekat― dapatkah kaudengar itu? Mengalun-alun bagai musik opera, menghanyutkan pendengarnya. Aku terharu, tidakkah engkau?

Aku menganggapmu penting. Dan mungkin itu akan bertahan untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Karena aku mengerti harapan― aku tahu suara-suara yang terpendam. Gemuruh lautan menyampaikan padaku, stansa-stansa tertinggal dari mereka yang terlupakan, mereka yang mencintai. Mereka yang akhirnya tenggelam di lautan atau mereka yang menjadi puing di tebing-tebing curam bahkan hilang di lembah dalam― gemanya tersampaikan. Betapa cinta menjadi satu-satunya alasan hakiki, untuk saat ini.

_Tidakkah kau juga begitu?_

Hidup kita malang, aku percaya. Hanya dapat memerhatikan tanpa dapat berbuat banyak; betapa malang. Dadaku riuh oleh suara-suara parau, air mata tak dapat berhenti. Aku cinta kehidupan yang berdegub sembari mengalunkan namaku; cinta mereka dapat kudengar. Aku tidak tahu engkau, namun dari caramu menatap dan geletar yang nampak dari kedua tangan serta cermin matamu, aku percaya, kau pun berpikiran yang sama.

Hidup kita tak begitu penting; tapi demi merekalah kita tetap berdiri dan ada.

Demi merekalah kita tetap bergenggaman tangan.

.

* * *

.

"Aku ingin lebih kuat lagi... da."

Aku ingin menjawab hal yang sama, tapi kuyakin kau sudah tahu semua. Apalah guna bait kata ketika kau dapat menyampaikannya lewat pandangan mata ?

.

.

.

* * *

_Degupmu. Degup jantungmu._

_Hanyalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa kuingat._

* * *

.

.

.

Kita bergandengan tangan, kita tersenyum. Suara bising tak lagi terdengar; kau tangkup dalam kedua tanganmu, dan kuhancurkan gemanya dengan suaraku. Kita biarkan segala keburukan pecah di sekitar kita; kita tak acuh pada mereka, karena itu samasekali tak penting. Tangan ini bersatu―menyatu. Senyum ini bertahan; bertambah hangat. Hatiku membuncah diisi oleh emosi yang mendebarkan, seperti sehabis melompat dari pesawat dan menyaksikan pegunungan dan awan-awan beriringan. Angin menerpa dan membuat pipiku mati rasa, tapi kau ada disini; mengenggam tanganku.

_Perlukah aku merasa takut?_

Angin akan menggoyahkan 'tali' ini lagi. Ya. Namun itu samasekali tak menjadi masalah.

Karena kita _partner_, dan akan selalu begitu.

.

* * *

.

_Baranya, bara apinya._

_Bunyi retak dan letupannya bagaikan musik primitif yang liar._

.

* * *

.

**End**

.

Untuk **Sarah O. Braginski**! Tau sih ini rada absurd dan pendek, tapi semoga terhibur! It's so fun to try write down something with this kind of style. Tahu Kurniasih? Sedikitnya, aku make gaya yang sedikit?-agak-mendekati gaya menulisnya. OTL NO ACTUALLY. X'DD NOT EVEN AN INCH

Tapi, yeah... Ngga menampik kalo akhir-akhir suka bikin fic absurd. Stres, _man_. Stres... Muntahin apa yang ada dalam kepala waktu lagi dalam keadaan sadar-ngga sadar, deh jadinya.

(Actually, fanfic ini sudah selesai dari Desember kemaren.)

**Cover Fic bukan punya Author.**

Reviews are greatly appreciated. :)

**Samarinda, 13 Januari 2013**


End file.
